


the first of many Important deliveries.

by ak47stylegirl



Series: Important deliveries. [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: the first of five is born.





	the first of many Important deliveries.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing Jeff and Lucy scenes in the last fic, so I just had to write some more.

The sun shone through the bedroom’s window.

Jeff sat up and stretched and turned to look at his wife.

“Morning, love” Jeff Said, kissing her cheek.

“Hmmm, morning” she smiled half asleep still.

“The baby behave last night?” Jeff asked rubbing her swollen belly.

“Surprisingly yeah-oh! nope, baby awake” she said, her eyes widening. “you just had to wake the baby up.” she grinned up at her husband.

“I can’t help that he or she likes their daddy” Jeff grinned.

she chuckled. “okay, I give you that-oh!” she said getting out of bed in a hurry.

“Lucy? where are you going?” Jeff asked, slightly concerned.

“baby kicked blader!” she yelled, closing their en-suite bathroom door.

“oh…. want me to start breakfast?" 

"Okay, just don’t burn anything” she joked.

“Hey! I’m not that bad,” Jeff said back, his tone playful.

* * *

“hmmm smell so good,” she said hugging Jeff from behind.“ you put the apples in?”

“Yeah,” Jeff nodded. “though I have no clue, how you find apples in your omelette tasty.” plating their breakfast up.

she went to pick her plate up, but Jeff picked it up before she could. “ I’ll carry them to the table.”

“Hey, just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t mean I’m made of glass,” she said follow him to the table.

“I know that lucy” Jeff smiled at her.

* * *

  
lucy was picking at her food.

“Lucy are you oka-”

“IT IS WEIRD ISN’T IT?” Lucy said bursting into tears. “Having apples in an omelette”, she sobbed.

His eyes widen, startled by her sudden outburst. “oh, lucy. Come here” he said standing up and hugged her.

“I’m sorry” she sobbed.

“Hey, don’t be. it’s okay; I know your emotions are all crazy right now with the baby and everything,”

“I’m a mess ain’t I?” she smiled, wiping her face.

“but you my mess” he smiled, kissing her. “and I love you, Lucile Tracy.”

she laughed weakly “I love you too, Jeff Tracy.”

* * *

“Um, Jeff?”

he looked up at his wife’s tone; she sounds nervous.

“yeah, lucy?” he asked.

“when was the baby’s due date again?”

What? Why she is asking that?…

“the 8th, why what’s wrong?” he said walking over to her side. he was alarmed to see pain in her eyes. “lucy?”

“Well, I think the baby doesn’t want to wait for the 8th.” she chuckled nervously.

* * *

They have been at the hospital for 5 hours now.

_Jeff’s parents were catching the soonest plane down to Arizona from Kansas. They were living at Gran Roca Ranch, her parents’ ranch or well her and Jeff’s ranch now she guesses._

_Her parents had died in a car a year or two after she got married leaving the ranch to her. She couldn’t bear selling it, it been in her family for generations, but she couldn’t ask Jeff to leave Kansas, where he grew up, to live in Arizona but all her worries were in vain._

_because just out of the blue he asks ‘so when are we moving?’ Like he knew the inner turmoils that she was going through, and how far he was going to go to make her happy._

_Whenever she thinks about this, she always reminds of how much she loves this man and how much he loves her And now they were having their first baby._

“Lucy, you okay?” Jeff asked.

“Huh?”

“You spaced out for a moment there, are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah I’m fin-ahh!” she grits her teeth as a painful counterion hits her.

“Shh, I’m here Lucy,” Jeff said rubbing her hand. “ I’m here.”

“when is this baby going to decide it time to be born!” she said squeezing Jeff’s hand. “why did you have to give this baby your stubbornly?!”

“Lucy, you are equally as stubborn as I am.”

“ that doesn’t make it better Jeff!” she gasps “this really hurts!”

“Okay, okay, just calm down lucy,” he said. “you not doing your self any good hyperventilating, just breath.”

“Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath.“okay.”

a nurse came in a little while later. “okay, I think you ready, let get this baby born.”

* * *

She was exhausted, sweaty and sore but the sound of her baby was the most beautiful sound she has heard.

_She was filled with too many emotions to name but mostly excitement at the prospect of meeting her child._

“it’s a healthy baby boy,” they said, laying her son on her chest.

she could feel his breathing against her skin. “hey baby” she whispers,  _she didn’t think she was capable of anything else._

“Jeff look at him,” she said looking up at her husband.

jeff had tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

“he’s beautiful, Lucy, just like his mother.” Jeff kissed her temple. “our little Scotty.” 


End file.
